1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to servicing Wireless Application Protocol requests over a network, and particularly to automating the process of logging in to obtain such servicing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the use of wireless devices (wireless telephones, pagers, palmtop devices, etc.) has proliferated, and as the use of the Internet for obtaining data services through personal computers (PCs) has proliferated, users wish to have some measure of access to Internet data services through their wireless devices. A protocol called Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) has been developed by leaders of the telecommunications industry for interfacing wireless devices to Internet gateways. A language called Wireless Mark-up Language (WML) has similarly been developed for efficiently communicating Internet data to wireless devices.
Typically, a user subscribing to an Internet service, regardless of whether through a personal computer or a wireless device, “logs in” to a server providing a desired service. Logging in typically requires entry of a user name and an associated password. Entering these items on a PC, which typically has a full-size keyboard, is relatively easy. A wireless device, however, is typically much more limited in its data entry capabilities, and thus the entry of such textual items is more difficult.
There is thus a need to simplify logging in to network servers from wireless devices.